Broken Mask
by Angel.chexmex
Summary: Iruka has worn a mask since the day his parents were killed by the Kyuubi. Ignored and ridiculed by ninjas and civilians alike it isn't until he meets a strange man named Haru Lupin-Black that his life seems to start looking up. Now if only Iruka could get Haru to see that he was interested. Slash Iruka/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto or anything in this story.

This wonderful story is being co-written by salllzy! Please review!

Chapter 1

He hated them, all of them. With their condescending smiles and eyes that judged him, judged him unworthy, scum, useless, waste of space. Yet he continued to walk among them smiling as they belittled his abilities, laughed as they cruelly tore his life to shreds with mocking words and disdainful glances. He protected them even as they laughed behind his back. And through it all he smiled and laughed, grinned and joked because that was what they expected of him. Defenseless, senseless Iruka, the lowly Chunnin just barely good enough to teach the children. And even as they mocked and crowed they expected him to love this village that had turned its back on him left him on his own since the death of his parents. It had been because of this village that he had been left an orphan and it was because of this village that he so often thought of the sweet everlasting grasp of death that would hold him in the comforting darkness that meant he never had to wake again.

Everyday he'd wake up and look at the kunai on his bed stand before picking it up and placing the tip just above his wrist, and every day he would shake his head before placing the kunai back in its spot to await the ritual the next morning always hoping for the day he would have the strength to push the kunai into his flesh and see the red of blood before he slept for eternity. But it had yet to happen and, despite his apathy despite his need for release his love for the blackness of sleep and yearning for the cold embrace of Death, he knew it would not happen for a while to come. He would have to wait for the cold bite of steel he so yearned for, he just didn't know how long.

So he got up in the morning and just before he left his small barren apartment, devoid of pictures or treasures or knickknacks, he would pull up his mask. The same mask he had hidden behind since he saw the Kyuubi tear his parents apart like so much paper. A mask that was not physical like the Hatake's but a mask of joy and cheer, of contentment and kindness. A mask that hid his thoughts from the rest of the villagers and shinobi alike, this mask that deflected the torturous words and whispers and looks of everyone around him. He would pull this mask up and walk outside his apartment smiling and whistling and happy to be on his way to the academy while inside he calculated just how long it would take him to get back home, how many more disappointments he would have to live through.

He had used to love teaching but now it was a chore rather than an enjoyment. He had wanted to be able to share his knowledge with the next generation but all they wanted was glory. They wanted to be heroes and have everyone else falling at their feet but Iruka knew that would never happen, not for them. If they didn't come back to reality they would all die on the field, just like all the others. The Nara who never stayed awake long enough to even hear Iruka's morning greeting, the Akamichi that was too busy eating to care, the Uchiha too wrapped up in himself, Haruno and Yamanaka too interested in the Uchiha to be of any use. And then Uzumaki and Inuzuka always up to their games and pranks but never listening, at least that helped them hone their evasion skills. But not one of them cared to really listen to Iruka's words or warnings. He wasn't important enough, strong enough, worthy enough.

But above teaching he hated the other shinobi who treated him like dirt on their shoes. These Shinobi whom he was supposed to work with, fight side-by-side with, and yet to them he had less use than the civilians who were told to hide in times of troubles. Even the genin mocked and ridiculed him because as soon as they left the academy they started on missions and thought themselves so great. They were nothing. They had never experienced war or famine, they knew nothing of the deaths of comrades, the feeling of blood on your hands.

But Iruka could still remember it. He could still remember what it felt like to take another's life and feel nothing as their lifeless body slumped to the ground beneath you. It wasn't everyone who could survive in ANBU and Iruka was only one of the broken who had escaped. But he was also one of the youngest, right up there with Hatake Kakashi, not that anyone knew or cared enough to know. He had been one of the Silencers in ANBU, a special side group made specifically for assassinations. Iruka had been perfect for the job. He was good at going unnoticed in any situation and it had only led to him acquiring more and more missions untill he had almost broken under the strain. And still no one noticed. No one cared. Because he wasn't worth the time, hadn't been strong enough. He was too pathetic and weak and useless and, and, and nothing. He was nothing.

And so here he sat after a day of strain and disappointment, that was the same as every day before it, getting drunk. It wasn't something that Iruka indulged in often and it wasn't something Iruka actually enjoyed but sometimes he needed the extra help to live through the next day. Smirking self-deprecatingly he threw back another glass of whiskey shuddering slightly at the burn and then the warmth that flooded him afterwards. It had been so long since he had really been warm. He always felt frozen, a barren tundra in the middle of winter with not even a single bug able to survive its punishing winds. So the warmth induced from alcohol was a relief whenever he did decide to indulge. It wasn't like he was short of money though. He didn't spend it on frivolous useless things nor did he go out with friends, as if he had any, or out to restaurants. He barely even bought any food often too tired or apathetic to eat anything. So he had money to spare, lots of it and sometimes he did this. Came to a random bar sat in the darkest corner of the room and got absolutely smashed.

Iruka was a quiet drunk. He didn't start shouting, or making a fool of himself, no he sat quietly where he was and reminisced. Or actually he brooded as much as he hated the word, as closely as he tied it to the Uchiha. He didn't cause any problems though, Iruka never caused problems. Just as often as people ignored him Iruka tried to blend in with the background, tried to become like the furniture: not really thought of but noticed when gone. And yet he yearned for someone to see him. Wanted desperately for someone to care enough to break through his mask, to tear down the walls he kept up around him. Iruka snorted in disgust at his own thoughts, if he really wanted that he should just drop the damned mask not wallow away in misery. And yet Iruka knew he would never be able to do away with his masks. Not without the help of another.

"Are you drunk?" The question shocked Iruka back to reality and he looked up his black eyes meeting harlequin green orbs that almost seemed to glow in the low lighting of the bar. "You don't seem to be having a good time with it." The stranger stated sitting on the other side of the table from Iruka grinning. Black-blue hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail and a lightning bolt scar started above his right eye before crossing down and through the left which was covered in an emerald green sash that wrapped around the stranger's head. He wore no hitai-ate so he was no ninja yet the way he moved seemed far too predatory for him to be a civilian. His clothing also wasn't the regular civilian garb, instead he was fitted in black leggings and an imperial red mesh shirt that did nothing to hide his scars.

"Are you a civilian?" Iruka asked surprisingly clear for his state on drunkenness.

The stranger chuckled and something dark flashed through his harlequin orbs as his smile turned almost vicious. "Yes," he purred and Iruka found it hard to believe the creature across from him was a civilian but Iruka prided himself on knowing all of the active shinobi and this wasn't one of them. Maybe he was a former shinobi?

"This is a shinobi bar." Iruka stated surprised at just how coherent he was being maybe he wasn't drunk yet. Iruka lifted his glass to take another drink stopping in shock when he realized there was nothing left in it that solved his question: he was definitely drunk.

"Yep and you are far too drunk to still be here." The man stated smiling at him. Iruka looked for a condescending tone in his voice or mocking shadow to his smile but could find nothing. 'I must be more drunk than I had thought.' Iruka sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you care?" Iruka asked not having the strength to pull up his normal mask even though he knew he would be berating himself for this slip up latter, once he wasn't so drunk.

"Let's just say I'm a good citizen and leave it at that." The man said standing. Iruka snorted and the man grinned at him his one eye shinning. "I'm Haru by the way Haru Lupin-Black."

"Iruka," Iruka muttered feeling oddly at ease with this man, Haru. Something about him seemed to connect with Iruka but that couldn't be right, Iruka hid far too much to connect with anyone much less a stranger. But maybe this man had as much to hide as Iruka, looking into Haru's eyes Iruka could see the mask there as well and suddenly felt completely relaxed, they both had the same mask. "Umino Iruka."

Haru grinned helping Iruka up from his chair and draping the man's arm over his shoulders. "Well Umino Iruka I don't know where you live and you don't seem sober enough to tell me so I'll just bring you back to my apartment and we can settle this then. I just hope you don't have to do anything tomorrow." Haru added as an after though looking at his completely smashed companion.

Iruka didn't remember the walk to Haru's apartment but he did remember being laid down on a bed and falling asleep. And surely the whispered "Sweet dreams," followed by a chaste kiss to his forehead was a dream and not reality. But as the darkness of sleep began to grip him he had the sudden feeling that everything was about to change and maybe, just maybe, this time it would be a good change.

Review I beg of thee!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This one was written by salllzy! Read review enjoy! And sorry for any weirdness in the fonts computers do not like me!

Haru had woken up feeling calm for once, normally his dreams were plagued with the war. He could still hear the screams of his comrades as the died, he could still feel the blood hit his face as they were hit with a cutting curse that sliced through their torso's like butter. It was times like these that Haru was glad that he had been sent here, the peace and quiet was slowly doing him some good, despite it been a ninja village he wasn't forced to fight. He could be whatever he wanted to be, the Hokage had allowed him to live in the village and Haru would be forever grateful to the man, whom he come to consider a father. There were still times when he would miss his old home but those times were few and far between, he had a new life now.

The day was like any other for Haru, it was calm and peaceful. His shop had yet to open, Haru owned the most popular bakery in Konohagakure and the Land of Fire, it seemed that people from all over the Land of Fire would come to his bakery just to see if the rumours held any truth to them. Needless to say that no one left disappointed, cooking for the Dursley's had been one of the only chores that he had enjoyed the second one was gardening. Yet living with them had not left him unscathed, he had developed a obsession with cleaning that bored lined on OCD, years of living with his aunt had caused that. Haru had been a little miffed when he had found out about it. But now it was one of his quirks and he had a lot of quirks. Haru had stumbled around his two bed roomed apartment, even in his half asleep state he could still see that the living room needed cleaning and the dishes in the sink would need re-washing.

Haru then stumbled into the bedroom, grumbling under his breath as he managed to get dressed. Stumbling, moaning, grumbling and groaning Haru eventually made his way to the kitchen after tripping over one potted plant, the rug in the hallway and then the door frame in the kitchen.

Battered and bruised yet not defeated Haru began washing and drying all of the dishes, once they were dried Haru placed them all in the cupboard, the plates on the left and the bowls on the right. Haru stopped and stared at the cupboard then around the apartment, it was cold and lonely. He had long since given up on finding anyone that would love him just for him, he was the richest person in the Elemental Countries. Everyone wanted to marry him just so that they could get their hands on his fortune, yet everyone was shot down.

Haru walked out of his apartment and made sure that the wards were in place before walking down to his shop, the shinobi took no notice of him. Despite his wealth they didn't care about him, despite the fact that he could air everyone of their dirty little secrets out they didn't cast him a second glance, and for that he was grateful to them more than they would ever know.

Haru opened the door to his little shop and closed it behind him, making sure that the front door was locked Haru walked behind the counters and into the back were he would do most of his baking. As time went on Haru had baked many things, there were three rather large Victorian sponge cakes, there was one large four tiered white chocolate and strawberry cake. There were four cheese cakes, five sets of sausage rolls, three sets of pork pies, three set of chicken and mushroom pies, two sets of steak and kidney pies. There was also the spotted dick, jam rollie pollie, the two large chicken and vegetable pies, the eight sets of cupcakes for the cupcakes there was strawberry, vanilla, mint, chocolate, dark, white and milk chocolate. Then there was the cupcakes that were peanut butter, banana, toffee there were also the raspberry ones.  
Haru stopped to look around at what he had baked, Haru had busy days and more often than not he sold everything out come lunch time. Haru sighed "Its times like these I wish I had help."

Truth was Haru wouldn't hire anyone, most people wanted his recipes so that they could sell them. Haru wouldn't allow them, they were the only things that connected him to his homes, to his old world.

Haru shook his head, it wouldn't do for his mind to travel to dark thoughts not when it was coming so close to opening time. Everyone that came in excepted him to be happy and cheery, Haru had very little trouble putting a on mask of happiness. After all he had spent most of his life wearing a mask, this one was just a different mask to the one he used to wear.

Haru began to place everything onto their shelves, he hated it when the cakes and pastries got mixed up, because then he would have to replace everything onto different shelves. Looking at the shelves Haru smiled, it looked like he wouldn't have to reorganise everything today.

Haru felt pleased and happy, not the fake sense of happiness but true happiness. It had been awhile since Haru had felt it, but it seemed that Lady Luck had smiled down on Haru for the day.

By the time lunch came and went Haru was run off his feet, he had sold everything within the first two hours of been open. If there was one thing Haru loved about the village was the fact that nearly everyone was so open to new ideas, they were always willing to try new things.

Later on when Haru had closed his shop he had been walking home, he stopped and looked at a bar called the Old Kunai. For some reason Haru felt the need to go inside, something or someone was calling him from inside of the bar. With those thoughts in his mind Haru entered the bar.

Review PWEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Haru wasn't sure why he had brought the man, Umino Iruka, to his apartment. All he knew was that he couldn't leave someone to suffer alone as he had seen Iruka doing in the corner of the bar. The second he had started talking to Iruka the other man had pulled up a mask so similar to the one Haru wore every day that he hadn't been able to stop himself from acting. He knew exactly how much it hurt to hold that mask up when no one noticed; it was a lonely existence and not one he would ever wish upon another person, especially not one who had kind eyes like Iruka. Haru sighed quietly his eyes flicking to his sofa where Iruka lay before he turned back to the dishes he was cleaning, again. Haru always cleaned when he was nervous or tired or bored or…well he cleaned a lot and it was a distraction that he needed right now.

It had been exceedingly reckless for him to bring an unknown ninja into his house and he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing or not. 'My hero complex is showing again.' He thought wryly shaking his head in a dark sort of amusement. It was this aspect of himself that had always gotten Haru into trouble. He just hoped that this bout of insanity wouldn't land him in any type of hospital like all the other times had, at least this time Haru had taken precautions. Haru had placed a secrecy spell upon the shinobi before bringing him into Haru's apartment. Now anything Haru or Iruka spoke of couldn't be repeated to anyone Haru didn't aprove of before hand. It was a handy spell but Haru was still nervous about having the ninja in his house. Haru knew it had been a bad idea, but Iruka had looked so broken in the corner of the bar, all by himself while all the other resident shinobi had had drinking partners. None of the shinobi had even thrown Iruka a glance. It was almost like Iruka had had a notice-me-not charm on him but Haru would have felt it if magic was used. Haru's only conclusion is that it was so ingrained in the psyches of the resident shinobi that Iruka could never be a threat that they didn't even register as a being anymore. That more than anything infuriated Haru beyond belief. He could tell just by looking at Iruka that the ninja could take on all of them and still escape relatively unscathed, Iruka's specialty was evasion but it seemed only he noticed it.

Finishing with the dishes Haru moved to Iruka's side brushing hair from the man's face and smiling gently at the peaceful look that had taken up residence there. It wasn't too late to save this man like it was for Haru. Haru had long ago accepted his place in this world, he was a helper a caregiver meant to love but never be loved in return. And here was another soul he could save even though the price to him would be high. Iruka was a beautiful man and in a different world with a different Haru this would even be the sort of man he would have taken a physical liking to. But no Haru was too broken, too ugly to ever attract a man like him and the thought never even crossed Haru's mind. He never thought of things that would only cause him more suffering in the end.

Shaking his head of all those annoying thoughts Haru turned away from the pretty man on his couch and began to make breakfast deciding to add a hangover potion to his guest's tea when he awoke. It was no fun talking to people that only grunted in reply, he'd had enough of that with his uncle.

Iruka groaned when he woke up dearly wishing that he hadn't drank so much the night before. Opening his eyes just barely Iruka was surprised to see that there was little light in his room, usually he would have been blinded by the light streaming in from the window. Blinking his eyes fully open Iruka was shocked to see that he had woken up in an apartment that was not his own. He was lying on a rather comfortable burgundy sofa in what could only be a living room. The walls were a comforting orange-amber color and the windows, that should have been blinding him, were covered with imperial red curtains leaving the room to glow in soft reddish light. The sofa he was laying on was a lighter shade of orange from the wall so that it was almost a cream color but not quite. All in all it was a rather expensive looking room and the wood flooring was impeccably clean.

Actually everything was impeccably clean in the room. There weren't even any dust motes floating around in the air. Whose ever apartment this was either never spent time here or was an obsessive cleaner. Iruka was almost positive that his apartment hadn't been this clean when he bought it. Standing up Iruka was rather shocked to see that not only had his sandals been removed but so had the rest of his clothes; he was now wearing someone else's sleeping wear.

He was in a silky black outfit with a strange badge-like insignia on the left bottom of the top and, looking down to check, the left bottom of the pants too. However the motion wasn't a good one and Iruka grabbed his head groaning as the hangover headache reasserted itself rather noticeably. A soft chuckle had Iruka spinning around only to crash to the floor as he lost his balance.

The man, who had been laughing at him moments before, placed the tray he was holding on a side table Iruka had overlooked and hurried around quickly to help Iruka to his feet. "I'm so sorry," the man stated smiling as he pulled Iruka up with one hand.

The first thing Iruka notice about him was the red cloth that wrapped around his head and covered one eye, he was sure that it had been green last night. Looking down Iruka realized that the man, whose name seemed to elude him, was in different clothing as well. Where before he had been in tight fitting black leggings and a red mesh shirt he now wore thin zaffre blue pants that looked as if they were made of the lightest material and fluttered around his long legs as the man, Haru!, walked. Instead of the mesh shirt he wore a brown heel length coat with poisonous green snakes curled around the bottom that shimmered as he moved and was so thin it was almost see through if you looked at it at the right moment, underneath he wore no shirt giving Iruka a good view of the other man's fit, tanned, and scarred chest. There was no way this man was a civilian not with the scars he sported.

"My fault," Iruka chuckled regaining his composure and pulling up his mask almost reflexively. "I'm just clumsy." And he forced a blush rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Haru just looked at him for a moment the kind expression stuck on his face before it seemed to dissolve. The harlequin eyes hardened to a phthalo green and all gentleness seemed to disappear only to be replaced with a calculating sharpness that seemed to dissect every part of Iruka effortlessly. His face dropped its earlier expression replacing it with a warily impressed one while his body straightened out from its unassuming posture to one that radiated confidence and power. He had changed from unassuming civilian, except for the clothes, to a hardened and seasoned warrior.

"We both know that's not true." Haru stated and his voice had shifted as well. He now spoke in a tone that revealed a bone deep weariness along with strength and maturity that belied his young appearance. "Don't insult the either of us. I dropped mine you drop yours." Haru flicked his fingers slightly, it looked merely like a twitch, and sent a spell towards Iruka. It was a simple one, designed to make the target more relaxed around the caster. It wasn't something Haru liked to use but he needed to know more about this man that he had brought into his house.

Iruka studied the man before him. He had never met someone, apart from Naruto, that wore the same type of mask he did. This man was an interesting enigma and a chance at a friend but he was also a danger. An uncharted danger that Iruka was unsure he could risk. However, looking more closely at this man Iruka decided it was a risk he would have to take. So Iruka dropped the hand that was rubbing at the back of his neck and shifted his stance into the self-confident one he was more suited to. His expression fell and formed one of slight interest mixed with apathetic boredom.

Haru grinned though it was more a smug smirk than a grin. "I brought you breakfast." He stated picking up the tray and motioning Iruka to sit on the couch with his head. "Don't have many visitors so there's no table out here but you should be able to eat relatively easily out of the trey." Iruka nodded his head in thanks as the food was sat before him.

Haru took a seat next to Iruka but still far enough away so as not to crowd the shinobi. "You'll want to drink the teat in one gulp. It's a hangover remedy of mine but tastes bloody awful." Iruka eyed him carefully before deciding that if Haru had wanted him dead he would have already been dead and drinking the cup of tea quickly.

"The fuck?!" Iruka choked after he swallowed the tea. Iruka was almost positive that vomit would have tasted better. Haru chuckled almost sardonically at the look on Iruka's face his expression clearly stating 'I told you so'. Quickly Iruka ate on of the pieces of toast desperately trying to get the taste out of his mouth and in the process noticed that not only was his thought process clearer but his headache was gone as well. Whatever that remedy was it certainly worked. "Thank you," Iruka finally stated after he finished his meal and he found that for once it wasn't a mere formality that made him speak the words. Iruka truly was grateful that this man, who didn't truly know him, had helped him like he did.

"It's no bother." Haru replied waiving away the thanks with a negligent fluttering of his hand. "I found you interesting and decided it would be within my best interests to give you assistance."

"I see," Iruka hummed once again studying his host. "Who are you?" He questioned but it was more than just a question for a full name. It was a question of origin, of job, of being, of everything that made this man into Haru.

Haru raised one eyebrow silently before speaking. "I am called Haru Lupin-Black." Iruka noted that he said he was_ called_ not _named_."I own the bakery below us. I am not from around here, anywhere around here but am here with the Hokage's blessing. I am friend to the Hokage, I am baker, I am civilian, I am warrior, and I am broken." Iruka watched the emotions, as slight was they were, flicker through Haru's eyes. Haru was a contradiction in every way. How could he be a warrior and a civilian? But it was the last part that really caught Iruka's attention. This man was like him, broken and abandoned in the dirt. Yet the both of them kept fighting for what Iruka didn't know and maybe neither did Haru but they both kept fighting to survive another day. "Who are you?"

Iruka paused to think for a moment before speaking: "I am named Iruka Umino. I am a chunnin academy instructor. I am orphan, I am teacher, I am alone, and I am broken." He concluded wondering what was in his eyes as he spoke. Was it anger at Konohagakure that had made him like this or was it despair at all that he was or maybe the burning desire that seemed to be igniting inside him for a reason Iruka was not yet aware of.

"Merry met Iruka." Haru murmured before he picked up Iruka's dishes. "Follow," he called over his shoulder as he walked through a doorway to the right of the couch Iruka was currently sitting on. Iruka followed behind him shocked at the almost sterile hospital look that the kitchen had. All the appliances practically gave off their own light they were so clean and the white floors almost glowed the only thing that save the room being completely without color were the burnt golden walls that created a homely feeling to the room. But, just like in the living room, Iruka was sure everything was cleaner then when Haru had bought it all.

"Is there a reason everything is so clean?" Iruka asked searching the kitchen for even the smallest dust mote or hair before giving up and taking a seat on one of the three chairs that was set around a rectangular table against the right wall. There was a single fuchsia flower in a clear vase on the table and Iruka almost gapped when he realized what kind of flower it is. "What are you doing with an Autumn Crocus on your table?" He questioned his voice almost awed. "That's one of the most poisonous and rare flowers in all the elemental countries." In fire country the flower was only found in the deepest pits of the Forest of Death. Even Anko never went in that deep!

"And it's my only one," Haru stated not looking up from the dishes he was cleaning. "I found it when I was searching the woods for herbs. It was in a gated off section but it didn't look like anyone ever went in there so I just climbed over the fence." Iruka blinked at the odd man who could not be human. He was talking about going into the Forest of Death like it was nothing! Actually Haru-san probably didn't even know about the dangers hidden in the Forest of Death if the way he was talking was any indication, but there was only one 'gated off section' in Konoha and only one place to get the Autumn Crocus. Both hapened to be the Forest of Death.

"Hey Iruka," Haru called noticing that his guest and drifted away.

"Hmm?" Iruka questioned.

"Don't you have classes to teach?"

Iruka was up and out of the kitchen faster than Haru could blink. As Iruka ran out the door, thankfully finding both his jacket and sandals before he went, he called out behind him: "I'll pay you back for this!" Before racing across the rooftops. Haru just waived silently erasing Iruka's memories of the location of Haru's apartment all the while hoping Iruka really would 'pay him back' just so he could see the man again.

Neither of them realized that they had just met the person they were destined to spen the rest of their lives with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Naruto or anything in this story

Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Haru stood and stared at the spot that Iruka had been at just a moment before, and then he shook his head walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking into the mirror, Haru removed the red fabric that covered his eye. His reflection stared back at him one emerald eye cut through with three golden marks, each one representing a separate time that he survived the killing curse. He could still see with the eye but it was magic he saw (or rather Chakra) and not the normal sight one would expect. It had been both a boon and a curse for Haru who now kept his eye wrapped up. Even though both were attention catching he had found that having his eye wrapped resulted in less awkward questions.

As Haru continued to stare into the mirror it was no longer himself he saw but the lake back at Hogwarts and without even meaning to Haru was sucked into his memory of the Ultimate Betrayal:

_Harry walked around the lake of Hogwarts before sitting in a spot he could remember frequenting since first year. It was the same spot that he, Ron, and Hermione used to visit whenever the castle had become too oppressive or there were secrets they wanted to share without the chance of being overheard accidentally. For Harry it was a nostalgic place and the perfect resting spot after spending the last fifteen hours attempting to restore Hogwarts to even a fraction of its former glory. They had been at it for only two months but already the old castle was beginning to look better and Neville had even found a new Whomping Willow tree to plant. It was small at the moment but Neville had assured him that the tree would grow back to replace its fallen predecessor's glory._

_Harry turned his thoughts back to the lake smiling slightly at its beauty though he dearly missed the giant squid that used to reside within its watery depths. When Hogwarts had been attacked by Death Eaters even the squid had risen in defense of her, because apparently the squid had been female, home. She had been invaluable in the fight but had lost her life when Dolohov cast a Fiendfyre over the lake. _

_*Snap* Harry whirled around wand out and ready only to stop and laugh at the shocked expression on Ron's face. "Sit with me." Harry grinned patting a spot of grass next to him. He hadn't been as close to Ron as he used to be after Ron had left him alone in the woods. The Horcrux hunt had made Harry paranoid to the point that he actually carried all the money he had in Gringotts around with him in a small bag with an expansion charm on it. Inside that bag he also had enough food, clothes, weapons, and shelter to last him for ten months in any terrain. The bag would also kill anyone other than Harry who tried to retrieve something fomr its depths. But as Moody used to say CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_"I can't Harry." Confused Harry turned to look at Ron. "It all would have been fine if you had just married Ginny." Harry flinched. It had put a strain on his relationship with the Weaselys when he announced he was gay and would not be getting back together with Ginny but he had thought the Weaselys had gotten over it. "I really am sorry but we need the money." It wasn't until Ron pointed his wand at Harry that he really started to worry. When that familiar green spell shot from the end of Ron's wand Harry knew he was too exhausted to fight back. He waited for the spell to hit him looking towards Hogwarts wanting it to be the last thing he ever saw and…_

Haru shook his head attempting to clear the memories, it wasn't the time or place to be doing something like remembering. He could do it latter during the night when he did have anything to do. But right now he had a meeting with the Hokage.

Haru made sure that his apartment was clean before walking to his front door and slipping his boots on, making sure that the lace was tightly wrapped around his legs Haru began the long walk to the Hokage tower. As he passed the civilians down below he wondered how exactly it was they could all ignore the dangerous aura that surrounded him. He knew for a fact that he walked 'like a predator' and the way he dressed should have caused at least some strange looks but none of them even glanced at him. Of course this is what he wanted but still Haru wasn't exactly being subtle as he traveled so he had to wonder why no one seemed to be able to see him. Maybe it had something to do with the invisibility cloak he had on? He had learned during the war how to make the cloak invisible only when he wanted as so often wore it, just as a precaution. It was possible that it was a side effect and responded to his unconscious wish to go unseen and unnoticed.

Finally Haru stood outside the large red tower in the middle of Konohagakure that belonged to the Hokage. Slipping inside, unnoticed by the shinobi guarding the tower, he quickly made his way up a hidden set of stairs that was reserved for emergencies. For Haru at least this was an emergency; he was late for a meeting with the Hokage! Once Haru made it up the stairs, which seemed to take a lot longer than it should have, he knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds before hearing the elderly voice of the Hokage: "Come in."

Haru entered the room, looking around and casting a silent detection charm Haru found that there was only him and the Hokage in the room. It was normal for the Hokage to send his ANBU guards away when Haru came to talk but you could never be too careful. Walking to the chair in front of the Hokage's desk Haru cast a silencing charm and a ward to make sure that no one could come into the room. Once that was done he turned to the old man behind the desk and grinned: "It's good to see you Tousan."

The Hokage looked up from his paper work, which he still had an excessive amount of, to smile at his son. "It's good to see you again child." He stated. He had bags under his eyes and his shoulders had only just straightened out when he realized it was Haru in the room.

Haru shook his head and looked at the paper work and frowning knowing that this was the cause of his father's exhaustion. Waving his hand he watched as the paperwork sorted itself out into two piles. Haru grinned triumphantly before taking one pile into his hands and, using the smallest tendrils of magic, he burned the paper to ash. "That's better. The one on your desk is the important things and the one I burned was the council requests.

The Hokage chuckled smiling at his son happily; it had been too long since they had spoken. "Haru, it is good to see you."

"You as well Tousan." Haru agreed easily summoning a tea set. "Would you like some tea?" Haru asked gesturing to the tea set. The Hokage nodded his head gratefully. Haru poured some lemon and honey tea into two cups before adding two spoon fulls of sugar to each one. Haru had always blamed the Hokage for his sudden sweet tooth when it came to tea. Haru passed the cup to the Hokage before staring almost sullenly at the steam rising from his cup. Both Haru and the Hokage watched the steam from their cups rise until the Hokage broke the silence: "Haru, I know you have some questions. So what is it you need?"

Haru looked at the Hokage and grimaced not liking and yet appreciating how easily his father could read him. "How is it that you can tell when something is wrong?" Haru knew his question sounded rather whiny but he couldn't help himself. He had been the best of the best at lies and acting back home yet here there was someone who could read him so easily! It was aggravating, not to mention a major blow to his ego.

The Hokage arched an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Haru. "In the two years that you have lived here you have always been like an open book to me Haru. What kind of father would I be if I didn't know my own son?" The Hokage pointedly ignore the niggling voice in the back of his head that kept reminding him of Asuma whom he had failed in that aspect.

Haru looked up shocked; he had never thought of it that way before. A light blush stained his cheeks as he was once again reminded just how much the Hokage cared for him. It was still hard for him to accept that the Hokage, such a powerful and respected man, actually genuinely cared about him.

"Tousan I need help." It was hard for Haru to admit and he couldn't bring himself to look the Hokage in the eyes as he spoke. But after the question was out he lifted his head his eyes meeting the comforting blue orbs of the Hokage. There was no contempt or disgust in that look for having to ask for help instead he looked grateful that Haru had come to him. Haru blushed again but smiled at his father anyway.

The Hokage nodded his head once he was sure that Haru understood his appreciation and joy at being able to help his child. Setting down his tea the Hokage motioned for Haru to continue wondering what it was that had his son so on edge. The jutsus that his son had used were some of the strongest and not the usual ones that he set out during their meetings. It had been a rather large tell that something was bothering Haru.

"Tousan, I met someone that makes me worry. He wears a mask and I worry that his mask will become him. I worry that one day he will wake up and he won't be able to remove the mask. He's such a kind person inside but he has been hurt so much that I feel he might just melt away. I think he could be a good friend but is far too afraid to allow himself to trust anyone."

'But not for me,' Haru thought sadly. 'He will never be meant to be a friend to me. I am far to broken for such a thing.'

The Hokage looked at Haru with hard eyes before stating: "Like you."

'Except you don't think you can be saved.' The Hokage added mentally.

Haru nodded his head; his eyes were haunted as he remembered again what Ron had attempted to do. The Hokage stood up and pulled Haru into a hug waiting until the flashback had passed. It surprised the Hokage how much this one man had effected his son but he did always say that Haru was more empathetic than he admitted. Haru would try to save everyone in the world if he could but rarely allowed himself to act. It was then that the Hokage promised himself that he would help his son anyway he could with this person who wore a mask so similar to his son's.

It was five minutes later that Haru came back to himself. Haru wrapped his arms around the Hokage and murmured: "Sometimes I would be lost without you."

The Hokage frowned; it hurt to know that his son was in such pain all the time even as it was pleasing to know that he could help. It was nice to be able to help at least one son. "I have already done wrong by one son, because I put the village before him. I won't lose a second one." And it was true; the Hokage would damn his village before he let Haru be hurt.

Haru shook his head and glared at the Hokage before stating: "No, you have tried to fix it; it is Asuma that isn't allowing you to make up for it. Each chance you get, he pushes you away." And Haru couldn't understand why Asuma would do it either. Haru would have given his life, and technically did, for a father like the Hokage. He understood that Asuma was hurt but he was an adult now and should be able to at least try and put the past behind him.

The Hokage gave a dry chuckle before standing up and walking to his side of the table, sitting down he picked up his now cold tea and began to sip it. Haru and the Hokage were both lost in memories. For the Hokage it was memories of what he could have done better and for Haru it was the happy memories that the Hokage had given him.

Haru left a little while later after they had talked about all the mundane things and the Hokage somehow roping him into helping with the paper work. Flexing his fingers and vowing never to do paper work again, Haru walked into his apartment deciding to forgo lunch and take a nap instead.

But there was something bothering him, how did Iruka not know who he was? Did Iruka not care? Or did Iruka not pay attention? It was a well-known fact that he was the richest man in Fire Country and owned the most famous bakery in all of the Elemental Countries. Was Iruka really that much of a recluse?

Haru let the questions float around in his head; there was something that was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Iruka that made him feel safe and it was a little frightening. But it was a welcome fear for Haru and for the first time since arriving in Konohagakure he wanted, more than anything, to help Iruka.

Haru looked around his apartment, and then looked at the mirror that dangled innocently on the wall. Haru ripped the cloth of his eye and stared into the mirror looking around the apartment Haru waved his hands, it was time to step up his game. If he really wanted to help Iruka his shields would have to be stronger and his control more perfect. Nothing could slip with Iruka or both of them could end up more broken than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

R&R PWEASE! Reviews mean faster up dates!

Iruka smiled as he handed out another D-rank mission. The genin were whining about it and Iruka had to fight the twitch in his eye from giving his aggravation away. 'If you don't want D-ranks you should have passed the Chunnin exams shouldn't you?' Iruka snarled mentally. The quality of genin seemed to be going down as the years past.

"Iruka run this up to the Hokage for me? Thanks," Iruka bit his lip to stop from shouting after the Jounin that left not even waiting for a response from Iruka. Iruka wasn't even sure which Jounin it was! 'Stupid, lazy, useless Jounin.' He snarled mentally not aware that some of his words were slipping out of his mouth.

"Having Jounin issues Iruka?" Iruka spun around shocked; he knew that voice! And sure enough standing behind him was Haru single eye lit up in amusement. He was wearing a cerulean blue band over his other eye this time and matching pants that Iruka swore were painted on. They clung to every inch of his skin though Iruka was sad to find that the white and black stripped sweater he wore on top was baggy. Why did he have to choose today, they day they saw each other again after a whole week, to wear a non-see through shirt?

Blinking his eyes and pulling himself back to the present, because he should not be staring like that at a relative stranger, Iruka answered Haru's question with one of his own. "How would you know?"

Haru snickered slightly. "You were mumbling under your breath about useless Jounins and lazy stuck up superiors."

Iruka blushed brightly at that. He hoped no one else had overheard his words; it would not do well for his reputation. "Let's keep that between us ne?" Haru grinned amenable to the suggestion. "So what are you doing in the Hokage Tower?" Iruka questioned curiously. Haru had said he was a friend to the Hokage but was he close enough to the man to just randomly drop in on him?

"I was going to drop off some left over pastries." Haru explained holding up a simple white box that Iruka had failed to notice with all his ogling of the man. Mentally berating himself for his slip up, ninjas should always pay attention, he nodded his understanding. "Would you like one?" Haru questioned flipping open the box and offering the chocolate éclairs to Iruka.

Iruka looked into the box and twitched, chocolate was Iruka's one weakness. "They're freshly made and still warm." Haru cajoled pushing the box further into his face. "No cost what so ever and filled with the most decadent and silky chocolate you will…" Haru stopped speaking instead deciding to grin triumphantly as Iruka broke and took one of the éclairs.

Iruka couldn't have stopped his moan if he wanted to when he bit into the éclair, it was heavenly. "Told you it was good." Haru bragged smugly. Iruka sent him a small glare which didn't faze Haru in the least.

"The only problem is that I have to make them myself every day. Between the baking and the customers and the cleaning I have no free time. I wish I'd have someone to help." Briefly Haru wondered if he was making this too obvious. He had wanted to find a way to spend more time with Iruka and decided that having extra hands around the shop would be a good idea. Besides it killed to birds with one stone; he would get to spend more time with Iruka and he wouldn't have to do so much work himself! The only problem he had had was that he didn't know how to find Iruka but now that was solved, and quiet nicely too.

"I could help out." Iruka offered and Haru mentally did a little tap dance that he would _never_ do in real life. He really did suck at dancing.

"Would you?" Haru asked trying to keep the enthusiasm he felt bubbling in his chest at bay. "I'll pay you 76,000 Ryo an hour!" Haru chirped happily not noticing the dumb founded look on Iruka's face.

"Ah Haru-san umm that's a bit…" Iruka stumbled over his words trying to find a polite way to lower the amount Haru had offered. That was far too much money in an hour.

"Ah Haru-kun did you bring me some treats?" Iruka spun around only to come face-to-face with the Hokage.

"Tousan," Haru grinned holding out the box in his hands. "They're still warm but I gave one to Iruka 'cause he hadn't tried any of my sweets before! He didn't even recognize me for my sweet shop!" Haru almost whined bottom lip pushing out in a pout.

"Not everyone knows of your sweet shop Haru-kun." The Hokage chided gently before turning to smile genially at Iruka. Iruka's jaw was hanging open in shock. Had Haru just called the Hokage Tousan? As in father?

"Are you okay Iruka?" Haru questioned brows furrowed in worry as he pressed a hand to Iruka's forehead. "You don't have a fever." He hummed and Iruka blushed crimson red.

"Ah I'm," Iruka coughed clearing his throat when his voice came out squeaky. "I'm just fine."

"Good I wouldn't want you sick while you're working with me." Haru grinned.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow in question even as his eyes glittered knowingly. He had already caught onto the fact that Iruka was this mystery man that had Haru all confused. The Hokage was glad that Haru had chosen a truly kind person to take interest in even as he was shocked at the offer Haru had given to Iruka. Even the Hokage was not allowed into Haru's kitchens when he was cooking and for Haru to ask Iruka to actually help him was an incredible step. "Really?" The Hokage questioned fighting back a smile as Haru practically vibrated with excitement.

"Yup and I'm gonna pay him 76,000 Ryo an hour. He'll help me with costumers and in the kitchens." Haru stated nodding his head up and down excessively quickly so that it was barely more than a blur.

"Err about the Ryo Haru it's a bit…" Iruka trailed off as he caught the Hokage's gaze. The Hokage was glaring at him and Iruka was suddenly reminded exactly why this man was the Hokage. He was the most powerful ninja in the village and right now he looked the part. Swallowing convulsively Iruka began again, "Wh-when do you need me there?"

Haru grinned happily at the question bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet; who knew a man could look so childlike and extremely hot at the same time? "Be there at eight tomorrow. You'll work weekends with me since you still have to teach and you can take any leftovers home!"

Iruka nodded his agreement and Haru went racing out the doors shouting something about his oven being on as he went. Iruka turned around to head back to the mission's desk, the file in his hand completely forgotten, when the Hokage grabbed his arm. "Hokage-sama?" Iruka questioned.

The Hokage gave him a feral grin. "Why don't we talk in my office for a little while Umino-san."

Iruka gulped eyes wide as he walked with the Hokage to his office mentally wondering if he would ever return.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Danzo watched as Haru moved in the kitchen like water, each move was fluid and graceful. After watching his nephew for a few moments Danzo began to look around the kitchen, picking up the flour bin he opened it and looked inside before dropping a clear liquid onto the flour and watched as it turned clear.

Danzo sighed and was internally relieved the flour was flour and not some sort of poison in powered form, looking over at Haru he noticed that his nephew was looking at him with an amused yet exasperated look on his face

"You do know that I have already done that?"

Danzo shrugged his shoulder and looked at Haru with a grim expression

"Even the best of us can make mistakes."

Haru nodded his head a calm smile on his face as he responded

"True, but then again no one has a family like mine."

Danzo looked at Haru one eyebrow was raised, Haru had turned his back so he couldn't see the look as Danzo questioned

"What does that mean?"

Haru turned to face Danzo and looked him dead in the eye as he replied

"We are all paranoid to the extreme, I have to walk at least three different routes just to come here, even then I never walk the same route home just in case someone follows me."

Danzo nodded his head, he could see the reason and sense in taking more than one route. Looking at Haru he sat down on a rather large and comfortable stool that was in the kitchen. The stool had been placed there when Danzo had said his knee was acting up and Haru, not wanting his uncle to be in pain, had a stool installed in the kitchen. Now if Danzo felt his knee hurting he could sit down, and it was situated in a place from where Danzo could see the whole kitchen and every entrance and exit from the kitchen and to the bakery.

Haru watched as Danzo looked around the kitchen for any threats, when his uncle didn't find any he watched as his shoulder relaxed. Haru feeling happy decided that he would bake some of Danzo's favorites. Haru was feeling generous; it had been a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

R&R please!

Chapter 6

Iruka's day was shit, to put it nicely. First he had rolled off his bed whacking his head on his bedside table, then, when he went to grab a cup of coffee the handle snapped off the mug and he burnt himself with the hot liquid. After he managed to clean himself up he had somehow ended up standing on a kunai meaning he had a three inch hole in his foot. Bandaging it up had been simple but the pain that shot up his leg every time he walked was aggravating.

Not to mention today was the day he had planned to help the children with their kunai and shuriken throwing. 'Today is going to be awful.' Iruka groaned pushing open the door to the classroom and nearly screaming when the customary bucket of water fell on his head. 'I was wrong,' Iruka thought as he watched the children laugh, even the stoic Uchiha almost cracked a smile. 'Today is worse than awful it's pure hell.'

In the afternoon, when Iruka took the children out to train with kunai, Iruka ended up watching as Kiba and Naruto, the demon spawned brat, began to fight _again_. Iruka rolled his eyes, he wished that they would stop but some things would never change and this was one of them. Even though it wasn't sparring time, not that what they were doing was actually a spar, Iruka had to admit that their fights were the reason both could be classified as the best fighters in their class. He wasn't like all of the other idiotic instructors who thought Naruto was just an attention seeking brat; he knew that Naruto had the potential to be a great ninja, the kid just never showed it. Naruto avoided the ANBU on a daily bases when pulling his pranks and he survived all the fights he got into with other students without even a scratch. Even the punches he took Iruka could see how he moved with them so it just seemed as if he had been hit when in reality the attack hadn't dealt any damage. Yet the head-up-their-asses shinobi never seemed to be able to see it.

Iruka watched as the two fought mentally critiquing it. Naruto had left his side wide open and Kiba had almost landed a hit on him. However, Naruto stumbled back as if the attack had landed and all of the children watching cheered. Seeing that the fight was getting out of hand, and realizing he couldn't stall this forever, Iruka intervened, stepping between both students and shouting: "Enough! Everyone get back to practicing NOW!"

So here Iruka was still trying teaching a class of demon spawned *cough* children about the proper way to throw a kunai and were they listening?

No of course they weren't! And the next time one of those idiots almost hit him with a kunai…Iruka ducked as a shuriken sailed over his head thunking into the tree behind him. 'That's it practice is over.' Iruka snarled mentally ordering all of the kids inside.

Watching as the class trudged inside he felt a pang of something for Naruto. Naruto was laughing and smiling in front of the rest of the students but there was no one with him. None of the students ever willingly talked to Naruto, not even Inuzuka Kiba who would often prank people just as much as Naruto. Pushing away the odd feeling, because he did _not_ care about the demon spawn, Iruka turned and walked into the classroom. An eraser fell on his head and Iruka could only sigh knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that by the end of today he would either be suicidal or homicidal. As he watched his students laugh he was pretty sure he was leaning towards the second option.

'More than half the time they used my lessons as a joke,' Iruka ranted mentally. 'Never doing what was asked of them fighting and trying to use jutsus that were far too difficult for them.' Iruka was thankful at least that the day was over with and he could go home…or not there was that damn file from yesterday! Iruka had forgotten all about it after he had spoken with Haru and the Hokage. This brought Iruka to another stressing matter that he had to deal with, THE HOKAGE HAD THREATENED HIM!

When Iruka had gotten home he had had a panic attack. Honestly who wouldn't have a panic attack if the strongest ninja in the village, who could easily get away with murder and torture, threatened them? No one that's who! The Hokage was one scary bastard when he wanted to be.

So Iruka had spent an hour having a panic attack. He had had no idea, and still didn't, what he had done to get threatened either! Sure he had taken Haru's job offer but it was the Hokage who had made him do it!

~~~~~ I am the flashback line~~~~~

_After the Hokage dragged Iruka into his office, the Third had gestured to the seat opposite his desk. Iruka sat down and tried to calm his raging heartbeat as the Hokage spoke: "So Iruka-kun, you have decided to accept Haru's job offer?" _

_Iruka nodded his head; he didn't trust his voice at the moment. In fact he was quite sure that it had disappeared on him, never to be used again. Besides it had been the Hokage who had glared him into agreeing to Haru's offer he should be aware of it already. The Hokage lit his pipe before blowing smoke out into the room a feral smile on his lips, his eyes were like steel. The Hokage looked at Iruka for several long moments before speaking again: "I am going to assume that you will not tell anyone the recipes that Haru uses."_

_Iruka nodded his head once again he still couldn't find his voice, the old Hokage looked at Iruka with hard eyes as he continued: "Should I find out that any of Haru's recipes have been made public knowledge I will know who to track down, and I will make your life hell. Haru is MY son and I will not allow some greedy civilians to get their hands on his recipes am I understood?" _

_Iruka managed to croak out a "Yes Hokage-sama," even if his voice did crack a bit at the end. After all he was alone in a room with a man who could, and would, gut him with no consequences. It wasn't exactly an environment that supported self-confidence. _

_The Hokage nodded his head before gesturing to the door and stating: "You are dismissed Iruka-kun and I do hope the next time we speak it will be on good terms. I would hate to have to find a replacement instructor when you do so well at your job." _

_Iruka made it too the door and made it home, it felt like a surreal dream to him; a surreal and very, very frightening dream._

~~~~ I am the flashback line~~~~

After Iruka had gotten home he had sat down on his couch to have his panic attack. Iruka didn't have anyone to turn to during his attack so he had suffered in silence like he had done so many times before. Iruka had made sure to avoid Haru for the next few days, going about his routine like nothing had changed but in truth a lot had changed more than he was willing to admit.

Shaking those thoughts from his head Iruka continued on his way to the Hokage's tower determined to deliver the file gripped tightly in his hands. He had decided to take a rather scenic route to get there however, hoping it would calm his nerves, and stumbled upon a rather shocking scene. His new employer, and somewhat friend, was surrounded by ANBU. Curious, which Iruka later reminded himself killed the cat, he made his way over and began listening in on the conversation. Because, honestly what kinds of dumb shit ANBU didn't notice another shinobi standing out in the open without any type of cloaking listening in on their conversation?

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" came the question from a bird-masked ANBU.

Iruka watched as Hinata nodded her head attempting to reply. "Y-y-yes I am f-f-fine, if H-H-Haru-san hadn't of c-came when he did I w-w-wouldn't be th-though."

The ANBU looked towards Haru who was stood calm and collected ignoring everyone around him until he noticed Hinata beginning to shake. Moving closer to the young girl Haru started rubbing soothing circles on Hinata's back. Not even a couple of minutes later another ANBU came back with an unconscious body slung over his shoulders, the man was badly beaten and judging from the odd angles of his bones was suffering from broken bones as well. Hiashi, Hinata's father was looking at Haru with confusion as well as interest and slight respect. It was hard to earn the curiosity, though any who had it would not call it an honour at all, much less respect of any of the clans much less the Hyuugas.

Iruka could read Hiashi like an open book, a feat for a shinobi of any calibre as no one could read anyone from the Huuyga clan. Their pupils were virtually non existent and it made it near impossible for people to read them, yet somehow Iruka had managed to always know how they felt. He knew when they were angry so he avoided them, he also knew that the 'training' that Hiashi put Hinata through was abuse, something that Iruka couldn't stop after all who would listen to him? He was after all just defenceless, senseless Iruka the poor lowly chunnin.

Not bothering to hide, because honestly if the ANBU hadn't noticed him by now he wasn't expecting them to any time soon, Iruka continued to listen rather intrigued by this turn of events.

The bird ANBU turned to Haru and looked him up and down seemingly finding Haru lacking. Haru, not really caring what some overbearing head-up-his-own-ass thought of him merely smiled and wiggled his fingers at the man casually and with no respect in his posture or actions. The ANBU mentally snarled and bared his teeth beneath the mask while Haru, seemingly knowing what the man was doing, simply smiled wider his teeth glinting in the sun causing the ANBU to step back a chill had ran down his spine. That smile was the smile of a bloodthirsty predator and not a simple civilian. Iruka found himself shivering with the ANBU though it wasn't in fear and something warm curled in his belly. Iruka had to wonder what this new emotion was; he had never felt it before.

Hiashi looked at the strange civilian with interest, it had been a while since Hiashi had been interested in anything, and never a simple civilian, that was for certain yet this seemingly untrained and unremarkable man had managed to take down an S-rank missing nin that was planning on kidnapping Hinata and using her as a breeding mare. It was definitely something worth being interested over. After all his own family had not been able to stop the nin when this _civilian_ didn't even have a scratch on him.

Personally, Haru had just happened to come across the ninja throwing Hinata over his shoulder while the girl screamed bloody murder. Never having been able to rid himself of his hero complex Haru had ended up dropping all of his shopping bags, which he wouldn't use now because they had been out of his sight and he was paranoid that way, before giving chase. These events had led to the position they were all in now.

Hiashi strode over to the civilian that was continuing to scare the ANBU with all of his smiling. He had decided to kill two birds with one stone. "We will be willing to pay you, if you will guard Hinata." It would keep the civilian around so Hiashi could study him and it would keep Hinata protected, a win-win in Hiashi's book.

Haru blinked and looked at Haishi before shaking his head. "No can do, I have a store to run." He stated simply turning to leave. He needed to go buy more groceries and eat dinner still, he didn't have time to waste here.

Hiashi reared back as did everyone else; no one had ever said no to a Huuyga before. Then again no one had ever met someone like Haru before. He didn't give a shit about proper or respectful. If he thought it he said it and if you didn't like it then you could kiss his ass.

Iruka mentally laughed at everyone's faces. He wasn't surprised at the Haru's statement. If Haru didn't want to do it then Haru didn't. Iruka looked over his new employer and mentally drooled. The clothing Haru was wearing left little to the imagination, those skin tight leather pants and sleeveless leather hoody should not be legal; Haru looked far too good in them. Iruka shook those thoughts off; it wouldn't do for him to have the 'hots' for his employer when the two weren't even friends. Iruka turned his attention back to Haru and Hiashi's argument just as Haru decided to end it with one shouted word.

"ENOUGH!" Haru screamed eyes dark and posture threatening. He was done being questioned.

Everyone reared back as if struck and Iruka felt a strange power that wasn't chakra run down his spine, making him shudder and that heat to curl low in his belly again. What was that? Iruka was sure it came from Haru but for now he pushed the question aside for now as he watched the ending to the verbal fight.

"I will teach Hinata to defend herself that is all! I will not be her guard! I will not nanny her! Is that understood?!" Haru roared and only Iruka noticed the lightning that flashed along the ends of his hair.

Hiashi stiffly nodded his head replying with a curt "Understood," before turning to talk to one of the ANBU. It wasn't what he wanted but for now it would do. He would take things carefully and then when the civvie least expected it Hiashi would show him why it was you never said 'no' to a Hyuuga.

Haru looked over at Hinata and spoke in a soft voice not blaming her in the least for her father's actions. "Come by the shop tomorrow, your first lesson will begin then." After he got the affirmative from Hinata Haru walked back the way he had come his eyes flashing up to Iruka's as he motioned for the other man to follow.

Iruka trotted to Haru quickly eager to get all of his questions answered. However, before Iruka could open his mouth Haru began to speak, "I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow after we close the bakery." Iruka opened his mouth to argue not even noticing the needle until it was stuck in his neck. The last thing Iruka was aware of before he lost consciousness was Haru catching his body.

"Sorry Iruka," Haru sighed flipping the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "But you need a good night's sleep and you didn't seem like you would accept waiting very easily. Besides Uncle Danzo would be so furious if I allowed you to know where my apartment was. But I promise to answer all of your questions tomorrow. I'll even tell you all about who I really am and you will be the third person to know my story." Finishing his dialogue Haru walked into an alley before apparating directly to his apartment. Setting Iruka on the guest bed and walking out Haru sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Hopefully this answers the question of how Haru came to be with the ninjas and explains his relationship with the Hokage if you have any more questions about Haru's past then send a review and I will either directly tell you or integrate it into the next chapter and inform you of my doing so.

As always R&R

Chapter 7

Haru had placed Iruka in the spare bedroom, he hadn't wanted to drug the man who was becoming a friend but he really had no other choice. He didn't want Iruka to know where he lived, only two people did and that was his Tousan and Danzo his uncle, he doubted that Danzo would approve of the fact that he had allowed someone to follow him to the apartment. So Haru had knocked the man out and now he felt guilty for it, Haru was used to feeling guilt but never over something like this, the war had left scars on him, and scars that Haru doubted would heal. Shaking his head Haru began to make a rather large breakfast, knowing that Iruka would be hungry when he awoke.

Iruka awoke with a groan his head hurt him, looking around the room Iruka didn't recognize where he was. He panicked for a moment before all of yesterday came back and hit him, falling back into the bed Iruka groaned before righteous fury took its wake. Throwing the covers off him Iruka stormed into the main living area and looked around mentally snarling Iruka spotted Haru in the kitchen, walking to the kitchen Iruka growled out. "You drugged me!"

Haru jumped and dropped the knife that he was using, placing a hand on his heart he spoke. "Iruka don't do that!" While internally he was berating himself for having let his guard down so much. Even if he did like Iruka that didn't mean he could let himself relax to the point he didn't even notice the pissed shinobi right behind him. Iruka was after all a trained killer.

Iruka bared his teeth, his genial mask was nowhere to be seen as he snarled out. "What gives you the right to drug me?"

Haru looked over at Iruka before sighing. "I couldn't allow you to see where I lived." He already felt bad enough about drugging Iruka but he knew that in this situation he would have reacted even worse, so Haru let Iruka have his say.

Iruka arched an eyebrow before snidely saying. "So you drugged me, instead. Why not just blindfold me?"

Haru blinked several times before murmuring. "I didn't have a blindfold on me." _and next time I totally will_. Haru added mentally. It would lessen the whole freakage problem once his guest awakened. Iruka was a genius!

Iruka bared his teeth, here was a man that he thought he could trust, and now it was being thrown back into his face. Mentally Iruka snorted, and people wondered why he didn't trust anyone?

Haru had bent down to pick up the knife, standing up he looked at Iruka before saying. "While my methods were questionable, I promised you answers and answers you shall have." Besides it was probably best to get off of the topic of Iruka abduction.

Now that threw Iruka for a loop, he hadn't truly expected the other man to answer his question in any way shape or form. As his fury simmered down, shame and embracement took its place. How could he have dropped his mask like that? He had worked for so long perfecting it for some reason this one man could tear it down so easily. It was frustrating, frightening, and slightly exciting.

Haru sat down while Iruka was having an internal debate, he would wait for the man. After all he owed him that much, Haru hadn't wanted to drug Iruka but he had no other items to use. So he had used the only weapon he had available, his needle. Looking back on it now perhaps it wasn't the best choice to use, after all Haru didn't like the fact that Iruka was angry with him.

Iruka sat down and watched as Haru took sips from his steaming cup of tea, Iruka looked at the second cup on the table and sighed and took a leap of faith. Sipping the tea Iruka found it to be ginger and lemon, not his normal drink of choice but still a good one. He was also rather relieved that there was no drug in it. Maybe Haru was still worthy of his trust after all. Taking a few more sips both of them allowed silence to fill the room, neither one willing to break it.

After a few moments of silence Iruka finally spoke. "How long have you been able to do that electricity thing with your hair?"

Haru looked up from his cup of tea, looking at Iruka he pondered over what to say. He hadn't realized that Iruka had noticed his small loss of control. Opening his mouth Haru began to speak. "I have had these abilities all my life, when I was younger I turned on of my teachers wigs blue." Haru still loved remembering that moment. It was definitely worth the beating he had received afterwards.

Iruka snorted into his cup and grinned at the other man before asking. "Have you always been like this?" Before silently berating himself, the man had just said that he had had these...abilities all his life.

Haru set down his cup, his lips were set in a hard line, and his eyes were like steel as he responded. "You will find that I am the only one like this, once there was more than just me. But due to a war we all died out, I was left alone and wandering. The war itself started when I was fifteen, but before that there were encounters with the other leader that I faced when I was eleven, twelve, and fourteen. I finally killed him when I was seventeen only to be betrayed by a so called 'friend' after I had been left for dead I began to hear rumors that we had all been killed, that someone had killed the rest of my clan off and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Haru paused to take a sip of his tea, Haru grimaced it was cold. Waving his hand Haru watched as steam began to rise from the cup once more, Haru looked down into the cup so he missed the wide eyed look that Iruka gave him. Clearing his throat Haru continued "As I said a so called 'friend' left me for dead, I was left by the lake after a...jutsu that should have killed me was used. No one came to see me and my body, instead of shutting down as it should have, was put into a coma. I am not sure how long I was in the coma for, when I came too I began to wander the forest, for everything around me had been overtaken by foliage and the castle I had lived at was no longer standing. A short while later I came across a group, there was ten of them in total and one was an old man. At first I didn't know who he was, and then there was an attack."

Haru looked at Iruka before Iruka eyes widened, he had heard about the attack nearly everyone did. It was when the Hokage was going to Kiri about an alliance, all anyone had been able to tell him was that some child with strange powers had saved their Hokage. Iruka looked at Haru and slowly put the pieces together. "You were the child, I take it."

Haru nodded his head, pinching the bridge of his nose Haru looked up at Iruka and continued his story. "The attack was quick and short lived; I was still running high off the war, so I had made quick work of them. But the damage was already done, the guards were dead and the old man whom I didn't know was the Hokage was injured. So I dragged his body to the nearby clearing, I used everything I could remember about what I had been taught about healing. When they didn't work I began to pour potions down his throat, for three days and nights I sat and watched over him. I didn't once move, when he was beginning to wake up I made sure that he had easy access to his weapons should he want to defend himself."

Iruka opened his mouth to interrupt, Haru knowing what he was going to do smiled and took a sip of his tea allowing Iruka to blurt out. "What were you thinking? Any ninja worth their salt would have tried to injure you at the least!"

Haru's smile was bittersweet as he replied. "I wanted to die Iruka, and I didn't care how it was done. All I wanted to do was greet death. I had been betrayed by my only living friend and everything I knew, everything I fought for, was gone. There was nothing left for me."

Iruka went quiet, wasn't that how he felt nearly every morning?

Haru looked at Iruka with understanding eyes, as if he knew what Iruka had been through. It was then that Iruka knew, he just knew that Haru had been through things that were far worse than what he had been through. Iruka looked at Haru finally understanding what he had gone through, Haru gave a smile it was barely there yet Iruka caught it.

Iruka looked over at Haru and could tell that the other was beginning to struggle; he could see it in his eyes and in his posture. Iruka didn't want the other to go through such dark times and memories just to have his curiosity settled. However, when he looked at Haru he knew that if Haru didn't finish it now then Iruka most likely would never hear the end of it. Placing a warm hand on Haru's arm Iruka lent Haru the strength that he desperately needed, Haru smiled and covered Iruka's hand with his own as he continued on in a raspy voice.

"When he had woken up, the first thing he did was reach for his weapons. What he didn't expect was a child to be his savior, you should have seen the look on his face when he realized! I nearly laughed! When he had the weapon pointed at me I shocked him so much, I asked him to kill me. Just for him to leave my body dumped in the forest where no one would find it, all the colour had drained out of his face because of my request. Yet as soon as he looked into my eyes he could see how tired and weary I was, he could see how I just longed for death. Then he did the one thing that I never expected he hugged me, all I can remember after that was the smell of tobacco and old paper. Then I remember nothing else after that turns out he had knocked me out cold, not wanting to see the look that I had in my eyes."

Haru stopped speaking and gulped, his eyes had unshed tears in them. Haru scrubbed his hands over his face as he tried not to cry, Iruka stood up and pulled the other into a hug. Iruka never thought he would see the day when Haru would cry but it seemed like that day was today. "He saved my life and gave me a reason to live. He kept me at his house with his wife for almost a full year before he thought I could live on my own again."

Haru began to sob in Iruka's hold, whenever he thought of those dark times he couldn't help but cry. He had never been able to stop it, but when he remembered the hug, that one hug that seemed to make it all better he couldn't help but be grateful to the old Hokage, who had seen something in Haru that was worth saving.

The two were held in each other embrace, Iruka running his hands down Haru's back as Haru cried into his chest. Iruka couldn't help but think that Haru fit perfectly in his arms.

If you haven't heard of SOPA look it up and read about it! It is dangerous to sites like this and could lead to the ending of our wonderful fanfiction if we don't stop it!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took so long but moving things and computer issues pushed me back a lot plus i am no longer on vacation so i'll do my best but updates will probably be a bit slower now.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.

Chapter 8

Iruka had woken fresh and relaxed, it had been a long time since he had woken like this. The last time he could remember was when his parents were still alive, those were happy times. Times that Iruka could cherish. As he went about his morning ritual Iruka pondered over his new job. Haru had decided not to open the bakery yesterday and instead had spent most of it talking with Iruka. After Haru's story Iruka had replied with some of his own. It had been rather refreshing for the both of them to find another who understood what it was like to be ridiculed and forgotten. Tossed aside by society for being an orphan when it was no fault of their own.

But what would today entail? Would Haru continue to be open with him or would the mask be drawn back up? Iruka himself was unsure if he could keep his mask down. After revealing so much about his feelings he usually reverted back and drew his walls up stronger than ever before. He didn't like trusting people; it always ended badly, yet he was beginning to trust Haru. A man who had no issues with drugging him and dragging him off to who knows where. A man with connections to the Hokage, enough to call him father. It was not a good person to be involved with but Iruka couldn't seem to help himself. Haru was just so intriguing.

As these thoughts swirled around in his head, Iruka failed to notice that his coffee had gone cold. Taking a sip of the beverage he gagged, cold coffee was not a nice thing to drink in Iruka's opinion. Sighing Iruka poured the cold coffee down the drain and watched as the brown liquid went swirling down the sink and away, sometimes when he closed his eyes Iruka would wonder what it would be like to fade out of existence. To just disappear and never be seen again. But at the moment it would seem like some higher powers wouldn't allow him too, and in truth Iruka was kind of happy about that, for if they had then Iruka wouldn't of met Haru the most singularly complex man he had ever met!

People to Iruka were open books be they shinobi or civilian, Iruka could read them. He could see their emotions on their faces and in their eyes, he could also read their body language enough to know their needs and what to do to avoid or placate them. To Iruka it was both a blessing and a curse, it helped in the classroom and keeping the higher ups happy and pleased such as Danzo and the Hokage. But it didn't help him figure out Haru. The man wasn't like any human being Iruka had ever met before and never responded in the ways that Iruka was assuming he would.

Getting rid of that train of thought, it only gave him a headache, Iruka walked into his bedroom stubbing his little toe on the potted plant that rested near the bedroom doorway, growling at the plant he kicked it with his bad foot causing Iruka to swear rather loudly. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Now his headache was worse and BOTH feet were in pain.

Storming into his bedroom Iruka nearly ripped the wardrobe door off its hinges as he began to route around in it for some clothes, putting on his normal shinobi outfit, because that was the only clothing Iruka actually owned, Iruka walked to the front door and put on his sandals, at the moment they were the only things that Iruka could wear without agitating the wound on his foot.

Finally ready for the day Iruka began to make his way to the shop. As he walked down the winding roads Iruka allowed himself to remember other times he had traversed these same streets. The times that he had happily run down them with his parents in tow.

~~~~~~~I am a flashback line~~~~~~

Iruka ran ahead of his Kaasan and Tousan, they had promised to take him to the candy shop today and Iruka couldn't wait. Making a sharp turn Iruka ran into someone almost falling to the ground from the force until muscular arms wrapped around his body stopping his descent to the ground. Looking up Iruka's eyes grew wide as he took in the face of the person he had run into. It was a Chunnin!

"Careful little one." Iruka was shocked at the kindness in the man's voice. With the scars he had Iruka had not thought the man would be very nice. Besides most ninja he had met weren't very kind. They all believed themselves to be above the 'poor defenseless' civilians.

Iruka nodded his head respectfully, eyes still fixed on the giant in front of him waiting for something to happen, not that Iruka knew what that something was. Finally Iruka turned around and spotted his Kaasan and Tousan running up the street, frantically searching for him. Iruka hadn't realized just how far from the two he had traveled. Iruka's parents stopped in between Iruka and the Chunnin before Iruka's Kaasan spoke: "Ibiki-san thank you! I dont know what I would have done if Iruka-chan had gotten lost!"

Ibiki nodded his head his expression closed off and frightening unlike how it was just moments ago. Now Iruka could really tell this man was a ninja, he looked terrifying. Ibiki-san let Iruka go but Iruka couldn't stop staring at the teen. What had happened to the kind voice? To the almost smile that had tugged at the teens lips when he noticed Iruka's wide-eyed look?

"Aren't you going to say something to Ibiki-san?" Iruka's Tousan questioned raising one eyebrow up.

Iruka looked up into the dark chocolate eyes blushing slightly at the reprimand from his father before saying: "Gomen Ibiki-san I didn't mean to run into you!" Iruka bowed at Ibiki before standing up and turning to his Tousan to quickly hiding behind his legs.

Iruka watched curiously as Ibiki's face softened just slightly and he chuckled before responding. "Its not a problem Iruka-kun, just be more careful. Not everyone will catch you."

Iruka nodded his head shyly before watching as Ibiki walked off in another direction. Maybe ninjas weren't as bad as Iruka had thought.

~~~~~~~I am a flashback line~~~~~~

Iruka was so lost in memories that he didn't hear his name being called until the speaker was right behind him and shouting.

"Iruka! Iruka!"

Iruka eventually noticed the shouting and stopped to look around, there walking behind him was none other than Haru. The man was wearing a purple mesh shirt that revealed his muscles and scars. From what Iruka could see his full torso was lined with scars not an inch was spared, but what did shock Iruka was the nipple piercing showing clearly through the shirt. How had he not seen it before? It was glaringly obvious.

But then Iruka remembered the only times that he had saw Haru was when he was drunk in a bar; he hadn't been in his right mind to spot it. The second time they had met was when Iruka had woken up in Haru's flat and there was no excuse for not seeing it then. Unless Haru taken it out? The next time Iruka had talked with Haru, Haru was wearing a baggy jumper so it was understandably covered. But now, now Iruka could see Haru's entire torso and he could appreciate what a lovely body it was, how was it that the man wasn't married?

Iruka chose not to ponder over the question as Haru walked closer a grin on his face, the fabric that was covering his eye was a deep blue blue this time a couple shades lighter than the man's pants. Iruka often wondered why Haru covered up one of his eyes but he never asked, after all it was personal and they weren't friends yet. But Iruka had begun to wonder what it would be like to have Haru as a friend. Would they be able to take their masks off when together? Would Haru trust Iruka to know everything about him? Maybe they could both help the other heal.

Iruka watched as Haru walked closer to him, the man wore a smile and seemed genuinely pleased to see Iruka. Maybe they were already on there way to being friends. Iruka didn't know what to do, in his life no one was ever happy to see him, those higher up and even those with less ranking had always treated him with distaste and scorn. So for someone to be happy to see him shocked Iruka, Iruka tried to smile at Haru and failed. He truly had no idea how to react. It was extremely disconcerting to be at the attention of a man like Haru, and positive attention at that!

Haru seemed to take it all in stride not minding Iruka's smile/grimace as he chirped "Good morning!" Almost vibrating with energy as he stopped before Iruka.

Iruka looked at Haru and wondered how much coffee the man had drank, Haru was nearly shaking! Actually the man really was vibrating even as he hopped up and down on the balls of his feet in front of Iruka. Looking at Haru, and fighting a genuine smile, Iruka had to question him. "How much coffee have you drank?"

Haru looked at Iruka thinking over his answer even as he hopped in place before smiling widely. "I have had about twelve cups of coffee this morning, but then again I have been up since five am. So I needed it!"

Iruka shook his head at Haru in slight exasperation, that much caffeine couldn't be good for the body. But Iruka let it pass as the two continued on their walk to the bakery, Haru babbling about one thing or another the whole way. Iruka wasn't really paying attention his mind floating around and even Haru didn't actually notice what was coming from his mouth as his own thoughts swirled around. The one thought that kept coming back to them was the one that had kept Haru up all night and plagued Iruka's every waking moment: Would they be friends?

Working in the bakery was harder than Iruka had thought it would be. He had never realized that a shop could be so busy. By the time lunch was over Iruka was dead on his feet and bemoaning his agreement to work for Haru, he should have known that being paid so much for such a small job was too good to be true. At least now he knew that Haru really had needed someone to help him and hadn't had a cruel reason behind his offer. Iruka knew that nothing was given for free and had wondered what hidden agenda Haru had had. But truly needing help, and even as a ninja Iruka was exhausted from what he had done, wasn't as bad of an agenda as he could have had.

"Iruka!" Iruka turned silently wondering why Haru never referred to him with an honorific anymore. Come to think of it Haru had never referred to him with an honorific nor anyone else for that matter. Even the Hokage was just his Tousan and not Hokage-sama. "Irukaaaa!" Haru shouted sticking his face right in front of Iruka's.

Iruka startled falling off the stool he had been resting on in the bakery's kitchen. "Ow Haru-san!" Iruka complained rubbing the back of his head. Haru tried to look apologetic but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Sorry Iruka but you weren't responding to me." Iruka glared at the hand offered to him and pushed himself from the ground on his own. "Hinata-chan will be coming over soon and I need you to watch the shop while I help her. We'll be out of pastries soon and once that happens you can just flip the sign to closed okay?"

Iruka groaned but nodded his head in acceptance. He had just sat down and his feet were killing him but he would never complain about it. He had agreed to this job, even if it was under extreme duress, and he would stick with it.

Haru chuckled knowingly at Iruka's groan and handed him a small vile. "Don't ask what's in it and don't drink it slowly and you'll be fine." Iruka sniffed the liquid gagging at the smell. Haru's lips twitched in amusement as Iruka looked from the bottle to him and back again. FInally deciding that if Haru was going to kill him it would happen one way or another, Iruka swallowed the odd brown viscous liquid. Iruka gagged as his eyes watered, Iruka was sure that Haru had actually poisoned him until he realized that the pain in his feet and back and arms was dissipating.

"Thank you." Iruka stated even though Haru was obviously fighting laughter. Whatever that stuff had been it was very affective and even though it had tasted completely and utterly awful Iruka was grateful for it.

"I did tell you to drink…" Haru was cut off as the bell above his shop door jingled merrily. Haru hurried out of the kitchen Iruka following behind him refusing to admit that he was only doing so in order to see his boss's ass.

"Little one it's a pleasure to see you back here." Haru murmured bringing Iruka's attention back to the present. Haru was crouched down in front of...Naruto? The child was covered in mud and blood shivering on the wooden floor. What had happened to him? Sure Iruka didn't like, at all, but no child should ever be treated like this. "Why don't we go to the back and clean you up hmm?"

Naruto whimpered as Haru picked him up in his arms his small body trembling and Iruka felt something in his chest constrict. This was the demon! He harshly reminded himself. This was the child that had taken his parents from him! He should not feel bad for the little bastard.

"Iruka turn the sign to closed. You may leave for the day." Iruka frowned slightly at the sudden change in Haru. His voice was soft even as he gave Iruka the orders clearly put that way in an effort not to scare the child in Haru's arms. Iruka simply nodded, he needed to rethink his assumption about the demo-Naruto.

Iruka did as Haru had bid him and left the bakery quickly wanting to make it home so he could think further about Naruto and the day in general. Turning the corner to his house Iruka never saw the needle coming and fell prey to the drug quickly.

Before his target could hit the ground the black clad ninja grabbed him and made his way quickly over the rooftops. He needed to get the target back to Danzo-sama before the drug wore off. Pulling out a scroll the ninja drew out a dragon sending his chakra into the ink to make his creation come to life. Hopping on top the shinobi allowed himself to feel a moment of pride for the timely capture of his prey. Danzo-sama had entrusted him with the protection of Haru-chan, which automatically made him the highest-ranking ROOT member in the organization only following the orders of Danzo-sama himself, and he would not fail his job. He had already apprehended a potential danger to Haru-chan now it would be Danzo-sama's decision what happened to the man.

Review please it helps with updates!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry this took so long but I had an accident in the forge and burnt my hand to hell and couldnt type well then neither my co-writer nor I could get this story to cooperate and now I cut my hand open with shears and yup slow updates so sorry. Hopefully both my other stories will be updated soon!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.

Chapter 9

Danzo could feel the headache before it had even started, he had sent Sai out to watch over his nephew. It wasn't that he didn't trust Haru, it was he didn't trust the others around his nephew simple as that. Danzo both loved and hated his home, that was for certain just like he was friends and rivals with the Hokage. Danzo took been Haru's uncle very serious and he would be damned if he let someone else tell him who could and couldn't be in his family. Haru may not be his by blood but Haru was part of his family the one that came from the heart and to Danzo that's all that mattered. Danzo looked at the demon that was paperwork and sighed today was going to be a long day no matter how sunny and beautiful it was. Danzo heard a knock on his door and barked: "Come in!"

Danzo found himself facing Sai. "Has something happened to Haru?" Danzo asked quickly already standing and getting ready to head out.

"Negative," Sai replied with a shake of his head. "Haru-sama is perfectly fine but I have apprehended the man that has begun to spend so much time with Haru-sama. He is waiting in interrogation room 3."

And already Sai had reported a potential danger to Haru. Couldn't the kid last a week without getting into some sort of trouble? Not to mention the Hyuuga incident which only brought more attention to Danzo's nephew. Maybe if Danzo locked the kid in a cell deep under ground he'd be safe...

Danzo strolled along to the interrogation room, he wanted to know who was the new person in Haru's life. As far as he knew Haru didn't have any friends and only had him and someone else someone he called Tousan, Danzo didn't know who Haru called father but he had an idea one he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out about. Shaking his head Danzo walked along the corridor to the interrogation rooms , Danzo had no idea who would want to get to know Haru other than the greedy civilians who wanted Haru's money or his recipes just so they could sell them.

Danzo didn't know what to think, on one side Haru was making friends and on the other there was now an unknown factor to consider.

Sai followed behind Danzo-sama silently, Sai hadn't seen the face of Haru's new 'friend' Sai was sure that it was a greedy civilian, whom wanted to get there hands on Haru's recipes. But if that was so then why were they dressed as a shinobi?

That didn't make any sense to Sai, why would a civilian dress as a shinobi? After all they would get into a lot of trouble from the Hokage and Danzo-sama.

But what if the man really was a shinobi? Why would Haru-sama befriend a shinobi so easily? they were dangerous and Haru-sama knew that. Sai's thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at the interrogation room holding the maybe-civilian inside.

Danzo paused at the sight that greeted him inside the interrogation room. A shinobi, Chunnin by the looks of it, was sitting tied to a chair looking utterly bored. The man was in an interrogation how could he look so bored? Even trained shinobi just looked blank!

"Are you the one who kidnapped me?" The shinobi asked. Danzo studied his face and recognized it as Umino Iruka from the scar across his nose.

"You know you're not the first one to do this. I think this might become a habit if I don't break it soon."

"You are not afraid." Danzo stated confused. Everyone in Konoha, and the other elemental nations, knew of him and his reputation. It was not often he met a shinobi not afraid of him or at the least apprehensive.

"What's the worst you can do?" Iruka questioned in resignation. "Cut out my eyes and force me to eat them as you slowly skin my body? Maybe you'll burn patches of my skin and I'll watch as you cook me. I dont think you will. Haru told me about an Uncle he has, a crazy man who is paranoid and over protective." Iruka slumped as much as he could tied to the chair as he was before muttering, mostly to himself. "I should have known he would have had an excessively powerful Uncle. If his Tousan was any indication."

Danzo paused. Did Haru truly trust this man to the point he would begin sharing personal information with him? Haru was always a very careful child yet this shinobi seemed to wiggle his way past all of Haru's defenses. "If you know I am Haru's uncle then you know why you are here." Danzo stated. If he agreed with Iruka's uncle comment maybe he would relax more and accidentally spill something he didn't mean to.

"Look I'm not going to sell any of Haru's recipes. I didn't even know about his shop until I ran into him when I was drunk okay? It was all a complete accident." Iruka shifted in his chair trying to get more comfortable. Why did he put up with this? He hadn't even been the one to try and become friends with Haru yet he still had to go through this madness.

"Why not?" Danzo questioned frowning internally. This shinobi was far too comfortable. "He's just some stranger not anyone really important. He's a broken kid who happened to get a lot of money, its not like he deserves it. Shouldn't a strong, hard working shinobi get more money than some weak civilian?"

Iruka reacted to that practically snarling at Danzo. "Aren't you supposed to be his uncle?! Where do you get off saying such cruel things about one of the kindest people I know!? And if he's a civilian I will eat my own kunai! He is a kind and selfless man who is willing to help anyone even if they are just drunken strangers!"

Danzo raised one eyebrow silently. Seems this man was a bit more than a friend for Haru. Grinning just slightly Danzo let the man continue on his tangent as he contemplated his reaction. If Iruka really did have feelings for Haru it could bring the kid out of his shell but it could also hurt him irreparably if things didn't work out. But then again seeing Haru, the emotionally stunted oblivious boy, react to any of ruka's advances would be rather amusing. Maybe he could help Iruka out a little...after making sure he knew what he would face if he ever hurt Haru.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

"Naruto. Naruto are you awake?" Naruto stirred at the soft voice. Only one person spoke to him like that but the last thing he remembered was being beaten by the villagers not being with Haru-aniki. "Naruto I need you to wake up for me."

Naruto struggled to do as the voice asked wanting to please his aniki. Haru-aniki was the only person, other than hokage-jiji and the shy girl with strange eyes, that was actually kind to him and Haru-aniki also gave him the leftover treats from the bakery! He was the best and Naruto wanted to do him proud so he slowly forced his eyelids to lift. A soft light met Naruto's eyes and the chibi was grateful for the dimness. He didn't think his head could handle a sharper light.

"Great to see you up Naru-chan." Haru smiled green eyes glinting happily at the little chibi lying on his blue couch. Which was actually kind of interesting. Usually when Haru brought Naruto to his apartment the couch would turn yellow but for now it was a rather soft blue a shade or two lighter than Naruto's eyes. The spell Haru had placed on the couch had actually been an accident. It had happened when he had been practicing with his magic and trying to adjust it to this new world.

When Haru had first arrived in the elemental countries he hadn't been able to perform magic very well. The natural magic around him was different than it had been in his original dimension and, unlike every living thing in this world, Haru had no chakra coils. It left him feeling rather light as if gravity here was significantly less than it had been in Haru's original world. His lack of chakra coils also resulted in a lack of the ability to use the natural energy of the world to perform magic.

A wizard's core was used to gather magic from outside sources to use in spells. The bigger the core the more magic can be stored and used at any given time. It had taken Haru about five months to be able to do wandless spells again and the couch had been his first success. The only problem was that now it wouldn't stop changing colors and it never seemed to match with the rest of the decore. Not that Haru had really tried to get it to stop with its colour changing. In fact he found it rather amusing, it was almost like a mood ring in couch form.

"How'd I get here Haru-aniki?" Naruto questioned his thumb slipping into his mouth. Haru bit back his coo at the action. With his wide blue eyes and fluffy puppy-dog blond hair Naruto was the most adorable child Haru could ever remember meeting. Naruto could get Haru to do anything he wanted with a pout. Thankfully the chibi didn't know that or Haru's little one would be eating ramen all day every day.

"You crawled into my shop Naru-chan so I brought you to my apartment and patched you up. I also made food." Naruto's formerly forlorn blue eyes lit up at the promise of food. Naruto always loved Haru-aniki's cooking it was the best cooking ever! Before Naruto had thought that ramen was the best, because this little ramen stand always gave him free food and they were never mean to him, but now he knew that anything Haru-aniki made was better. Maybe he could get Haru-aniki to make ramen? That would be the best thing ever!

Shaking from his thoughts, the little seven-year-old chibi hopped up from the couch, not noticing its change in colour, and ran to the kitchen having been in Haru's apartment often enough to know where it was. Hopping onto one of the high stools, a rather difficult feat for the tiny chibi, he waited eagerly for his food to be placed in front of him, legs swinging as practically vibrated with happiness.

Haru grinned at Naruto's excitement even as he felt a horrible churning in his gut. He remembered what it was like to starve, what it was like to be hated for reasons you didn't know or understand. Personally Haru was just waiting for Naruto to enter the academy then he would tell the chibi the truth. Naruto deserved to know about the nine tailed fox and his parents. Besides the worst his Tousan could do was spank him and his Tousan would never actually do that...or at least Haru didn't think he would. Haru was a full grown man and his Tousan would never do such a thing. Haru purposefully forced away the memories of his Tousan's threats and the few warning smacks he had gotten before. That was years ago anyway.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Hinata was nervous for her first lesson with Haru-sama. The man had been incredible when he had saved her from those ninja but he had also been terrifying. There had been green electricity sparking from his hair and his eyes had glowed eerily as he attacked, almost like a cats. Hinata supposed he had lightning style chakra and wondered if he would be able to teach her any. She highly doubted it though. It was very well known that Hinata was not a good ninja and never would be.

Shoulders slumping a bit Hinata left her house forlornly noting that no one bothered to say good bye or wish her luck. It was always like this for Hinata. The only time anyone ever cared about her was when they needed something. Her father was always trying to get her to be a better shinobi and trained her mercilessly before insulting her ability and leaving her with whatever injuries she had gained during their sessions together. Her mother tended to ignore the pathetic daughter she had given birth to and instead focused all of her attention on the new baby, Hinabi.

That was okay... At least thats what Hinata told herself. She didn't need her father or her mother or any of the Hyuga clan. They were all useless to her, she only needed herself and the really nice blond kid that had tried to stop the bullies. Ever since that day he had been very kind to Hinata and would talk to her whenever they saw each other, not that that happened a lot.

Squaring her shoulders and knowing she would probably not be enjoying this training session Hinata stepped into Haru-sama's bakery almost shivering with fear. This would most likely not be a good day.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Danzo grinned ferally as he set Iruka's unconscious body on the shinobi's bed. The two of them had had a long talk and Danzo was sure that Iruka would never hurt Haru, even unintentionally. But just to make sure Danzo had given him a taste of what would happen should Haru end up hurt, though the man had been oddly insistent that he didn't 'like Haru in that way'. Either way the man would wake up in no pain but would be terrified of rubber chickens, small shrubs, and marbles. Oh well at least Danzo knew the man didn't plan on betraying Haru. Danzo would do anything to keep Haru happy and safe so a little bit or psychological torture was nothing.

Danzo hopped out the window heading back to ROOT headquarters leaving behind one severely traumatized shinobi and one ROOT member who would watch over said traumatized shinobi. For Danzo life was good.


	10. Chibi Chappy

Sorry about how small this is but I have been going back through this story and fixing a bunch of little mistakes that i made along the way. If you find anything inconsistant or that doesnt make sense please review and let me know so that I can fix it :)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story

Chibi Chappy

Haru was worried, Haru was never worried. Okay so he wasn't exactly worried but he had a bad feeling in his gut. Haru had placed a localized tracking spell on Iruka, it was designed to track the man within Konoha boundaries, but Iruka was not currently within Konoha boundaries. Haru would have been truly worried if he hadn't placed a secrecy spell on Iruka before he had brought the man to his house the first time. It allowed Haru to not only make sure the shinobi was unable to spill any of his secrets (even accidentally) to anyone other than his tousan or his uncle as well as alter the man's memories of their time together. It was this spell that allowed Haru to erase the location of his house from Iruka's memories. Normally he wouldn't have needed to do this but Haru had been making some very large and pathetic missteps since meeting Iruka.

When he had first brought the drunken man to his house he had ignorantly believed Iruka would not leave his house on his own power. Truthfully Haru was planning on drugging Iruka and leaving then delivering him back to the shinobi's own apartment. Haru had been furious when he realized his slip up. Haru had been even angrier when he realized that he had revealed his preference to hunt for herbs in the Forest of Death. In all of fire country the only place to obtain the Autumn Crocus, the very flower that was resting on his kitchen table. So many mistakes in such a short period of time was unforgivable and Haru wondered if he was beginning to lose his edge.

But Haru had no time to really contemplate such things. He was due to teach the young Hyuuga so his slight uneasiness about Iruka and his own stupidity would have to wait. Haru frowned when he noticed that Hinata had already arrived. He should have been here first but had gotten distracted with helping Naruto and getting the little chibi to sleep. Silently walking forwards Haru placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, he was hoping to earn a bit of respect for his silent and unnoticed way of approaching the girl. His tardiness had probably already dropped whatever initial respect the girl had for him and he needed her absolute respect and trust if he was to train her safely. Speaking confidently and with a calm, smooth voice Haru knew made him sound omniscient Haru brought the child's attention to him. "Today will be an assessment not a lesson."

Hinata jumped spinning around and looked up at Haru with wide pupil-less eyes. Haru could practically see the fear that the young girl held in those blank orbs but there was respect there too as well as a fierce fire burning low in their depths. Her father may have tried to break her but it was obvious to Haru that the girl was no where near broken.

"Follow me." Haru stated turning from Hinata and making his way through the kitchen and out into the small garden out the back of his shop. While Haru would not be unnecessarily cruel to the girl he also would not coddle her. She needed to know that the world was a horrible place if she had any chance of making it as a shinobi. The fear in her eyes was something she would have to battle and Haru could only give her the tools to do it. Stopping the middle of the small garden Haru turned around to study the old willow tree that reminded him of his uncle and his tousan. Haru's eye flicked to Hinata who wore a confused expression for a moment before masking it. Good, she already knew some emotion control.

"This tree is my favorite part of the garden. It is broken; I myself have tried to destroy it many times before, but not dead. It has twists and gnarls and is not particularly beautiful but it tells a tale. This is how you will end if you continue on this path. You will not be a beautiful blooming cherry blossom tree but a broken and mangled willow that can survive anything the world decides to throw at it but is never appreciated. What will you choose? A beautiful life without worries or a life filled with pain and death for the protection of your village? This can not be your father's choice it must be your own."

Haru was pleased to see Hinata thinking over her answer before responding. If she had shouted out a simple answer he would have refused to teach her no matter what he had said to the Hyuga clan head.

Hinata's eyebrows pulled together and it was nearly fifteen minutes before she gave an answer. "I do not want to fight, I don't want pain or death but if it is what is required to protect Konoha then that is the price I pay." Haru grinned almost viciously; it was a very pleasing answer.

"Then we will start by disregarding everything you were taught before this. They taught you a style not compatible with your type of chakra." Seeing the confusion in Hinata's eyes Haru expanded. "All chakra is not the same. A warrior's chakra is sharp and explosive. You have a healer's chakra, calm and flowing like a river. You can bring life or death. Slowly erode a rock or blow it to smithereens as you choose. I will teach you the proper way to use your chakra. A healer is, after all, the best killer."

Hinata thought over his words a minute before nodding her head in understanding. Haru was once again pleasantly surprised to find such an intelligent pupil. If only Naruto was more like her. Oh, Naruto was a smart boy but he did not have the patience required to learn many of the things he would need to be a successful shinobi in the future. Maybe he could train the two together. It was something he would have to contemplate later.

"You can teach me healing?" The little girl sounded so shocked! Of course Haru knew healing, his whole fighting style was based around it. Haru threw his head back and laughed. The sound was bitter and mirthful, filled with old pains and sorrows and remembered triumphs. It was crazed and slightly broken but Hinata barely flinched before composing herself. "My dear little one, what little faith you have in me! When I am done with you, you will be able to kill all of ANBU if you wish. Even the Kages will not be able to stand in your way!" Except for Naruto. Haru would make sure Naruto was the strongest shinobi to exist, stronger than Haru himself.

Hinata looked scared then happy all at the same time. She had so wished to be powerful but she did not always wish to hurt. This would give her a chance to fulfill her dreams. Haru guided Hinata to a bench hidden behind the willow tree and sat her there. "You know how to meditate, yes?" Haru had a general idea about her power but to get full knowledge of what he would have to teach her he would need to enter her mind. The easiest way to do this was to have her meditate. Hinata hadn't realise it but her assessment had started the moment they entered the garden and would end after her meditation.

"Yes Haru-sama," Hinata nodded her head, voice trembling only slightly. The sides of Haru's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Before Haru was done with her, Hinata would be able to captivate a crowd with one word.

~~~~~~~Later on~~~~~~

Haru groaned quietly as he landed in his apartment with a soft pop, barely a whisper of wind. The difference in magic and chakra allowed him to apparate almost silently an unexpected but welcome development. Haru was especially grateful as he didn't want to wake Naruto up. He was tired enough as it was after delving through Hinata's mind all day. It only emphasized the fact that Haru had been neglecting some of his training. Being in Hinata's mind for so long should have even winded him but right now he was tired, still fully functional but tired. Haru hadn't learned anything too unexpected from Hinata's mind, but there was one thing that had surprised him.

The young girl's will was incredible. She had survived most of her life by willpower alone and was stronger than anyone Haru had known at her age, except for Naruto of course. Once Haru was able to bring Hinata's confidence to the forefront she would be able to go anywhere she wanted in life. And hopefully she would be willing to befriend Naruto.

Haru sighed as his thoughts turned to the little chibi he had been periodically taking care of for the past five years.

Haru loved the little chibi, there was no doubt about that. Haru loved Naruto as much as he loved his uncle and Tousan. Each one was different and powerful in their own way. His chibi, Naruto, had the most chakra Haru had ever seen and had to be the most resilient person in the world. His Tousan was the Hokage, he ruled over a shinobi village and made life changing decisions that affected people everyday. His uncle ran ROOT and, while Haru despised ROOT, he loved his uncle.

Haru scowled, no matter how much he loved his uncle he couldn't condone the loss of a childhood. Looking out of his window he noticed that it had became dark while he was musing. The one thing that Haru would forever be grateful for was that Naruto never went into ROOT; he had never seen that darker side of human life. Well that was not strictly true. Naruto was very familiar with hate and misdirected anger; the villagers gave him plenty of knowledge in that area. Naruto had even suffered multiple beatings but never had Naruto gone through a true torture session or been betrayed by people he once considered family.

When Haru had first seen the looks that the civilians had given Naruto, it had taken all of his willpower not to snarl and slit their throats. It had taken his steel will not too sneak into their houses and torture everyone that had ever harmed Naruto or gave him a dirty look. Haru had vengeance and rage burning through his veins but knowing that if anything happened to him Naruto would be on his own, with no one to look after him, no one to feed him, clothe him, no one to read him a bedtime story that was the one thing that Haru could never do. Haru could never abandon the chibi so Haru stayed his hand and waited. Haru waited and planned, he didn't want those who had hurt his little one too get away with it, Haru wanted them to pay with their blood but now wasn't the time.

Taking one last look out of the window Haru noticed the stars twinkling, he wondered if, wherever Iruka was he was enjoying the same view as him. Then he shook his head and went off to bed. It was stupid of him to wonder such a thing.


End file.
